


Как любят покойники

by alfredcorvus



Category: Music RPF, Песни на ТНТ | Pesni (TV 2018– …) RPF
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 16:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18921016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredcorvus/pseuds/alfredcorvus
Summary: Олег гонит подальше мысли о том, что Даня может быть напуган его состоянием и не вернуться вовсе. Он может сколько угодно храбриться, пытаясь выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле, но отрицать, что все его существо стремится к Бурцеву – бесполезно.





	Как любят покойники

**Author's Note:**

> Текст вдохновлен треками группы Макулатура. Для атмосферы можете послушать два их альбома Пляж и Сеанс. А вот трек "Альцгеймер" послушайте обязательно!
> 
> Предупреждаем на берегу: никто из героев не ведет себя правильно.
> 
> и
> 
> "В поисках вчерашнего дня, в попытках воскресить наш роман  
> На гниющем трупе собственного таланта плаваю по городам"

_выпадаю из небытия на раскуроченный паркет  
флэшбеки отголоски сколько дней назад прошёл концерт  
_  
Алкоголь не помогает. Может, притупляет восприятие, но точно не помогает. Раньше и капли в рот не бравший Терновой теперь точно знает сколько нужно выпить, чтобы дышать стало чуть легче. Один стакан — если в баре вдруг начинает играть их песня. Два — если на идиотских интервью снова мучают вопросами в духе «вы до сих пор поддерживаете связь?», «что происходит в его жизни?». Не меньше бутылки дряни вроде бакарди — если в инстаграме Бурцева новое фото. Солнечное, счастливое, чужое...  
Олег, блять, понятия не имеет как все еще это выносит. Большие настоящие концерты — единственное, что держит наплаву. Единственное, что он каким-то чудом еще не просрал. А ведь возможностей за эти два года, пропахших выпивкой, было предостаточно.   
Каждый раз перед выходом на сцену концертный директор косится на него с подозрением, боясь найти в мутном взгляде подтверждение своих догадок. Откуда ей знать, что исполнять каждую песню, так или иначе связанную с Даней, обнажая воспоминания, на трезвую голову гораздо больней. Он испытывает практически мазохистское удовольствие, когда мечется по сцене, рыча, выдавая подлинные эмоции, не притупленные алкоголем. После выступления Терновой чувствует, как раны, которые так и не заросли, снова кровоточат. Кровоточат так сильно, что без анестезии не обойтись.  
Он приходит в себя уже на квартире. Лежит на полу, пытаясь собрать воедино осколки вчерашнего дня, но не может даже вспомнить — какое сегодня число. Среди пустых бутылок валяется телефон. Конечно, разряженный. Значит, времени после концерта прошло не так уж много, иначе дверь бы уже высадили. Или нет. Олег сомневается, что о нем вообще кто-то беспокоится. Даже на лейбле всем плевать.   
Голова кружится, руки дрожат, но Терновой все равно тянется к зарядке. И нет, не для того, чтобы проверить пропущенные звонки или почту. Есть кое-что поважней. Их переписка с Даней, уже давно превратившаяся в монолог. Олег даже находит силы и улыбается, понимая, что в этот раз либо аккумулятор сел, либо он сам вырубился раньше, не успев скатиться в привычное самоуничижение, написывая Бурцеву.   
В его состоянии плюсы приходится искать там, где их по определению быть не может.

_просыпаюсь каждый раз в чужом запахе  
я перестал различать их  
руки разбиты в кашу но как пел Бутусов они виноваты сами  
я наказал их за то что не к тебе прикасались_

Секс делает только хуже. После алкоголя хотя бы не ощущаешь себя предателем. Случайные связи и безымянные девушки не могут стереть память тела. Поднимаясь в гостиничный номер, Олег надеется, что в этот раз у него получится отвлечься, получится не думать о Дане и быть хотя бы чуть-чуть нежнее.   
Он уходит меньше чем через час. Никогда не остается после. Одевается, по-джентельменски оставляет даме на такси и игнорирует все ее попытки узнать, встретятся ли они снова. Ответ всегда один — «нет».   
В последнее время он даже не пытается понять — узнали ли его. Разницы как таковой нет. Все варианты исследованы и ведут к одному: вернувшись домой, он колотит стену от собственного бессилия. Бороться с отвращением к самому себе, своим мыслям и поведению — то же самое, что сражаться с ветряными мельницами, а Дон Кихот из Тернового так себе. Выбившись из сил, он падает на кровать.   
Наутро, открыв глаза, Олег видит вокруг следы вчерашнего буйства во всем их великолепии. Комната вверх дном, следы от крови на стене и даже простынях... Стесанные костяшки покрыты запекшейся корочкой, и Олег морщится, пытаясь разжать кулаки. Он точно знает, что заслужил эту боль. И то, что подобные мысли не покидают голову даже с рассветом — страшно. Одно дело -ненавидеть себя, за то, что трахаешь малознакомых девиц, к которым ничего не чувствуешь, и совсем другое — наказывать себя за то, что прикасаешься к кому-то кроме Бурцева.   
Спустя два года Олег все еще болезненно ясно помнит его длинные пальцы пианиста, то, как он скользил ими вдоль тела, очерчивал скулы, касался так, как никому другому было не позволительно. Никакой одноразовый секс не вытравит этих воспоминаний. 

_называть твоим именем другую с которой дуешь в туалете  
после десяти шотов прикладывать кубики льда к вискам_

Наркотики, пусть даже легкие — не выход. Олег прекрасно это знает, и все же дурь со своей задачей справляется лучше всего. Он редко старается прибегать к этому способу. Только когда пустота внутри вытесняет даже бесконечную тоску, и становится совсем невыносимо.  
Например, после выступления на очередном корпоративе. Терновой ненавидит эту часть работы. Соглашается, приезжает, проводит саунд-чек, делает все, как положено, но ненавидит. Ему едва ли не физически тяжело выходить на крошечную сцену клуба к людям, которые хотят в третий раз услышать давно осточертевший и едва ли не единственный хит. Никаких эмоций, никакого положительного заряда эти выступления не приносят, только еще больше истощают. Но он все равно натягивает улыбку и снова поет, прекрасно понимая, что собравшимся на него плевать.  
После Терновой запирается в кабинке туалета. Единственном месте в клубе, где можно остаться наедине с собой и успокоиться, насколько это возможно. Он достает косяк из кармана куртки, зажигалку и затягивается. Сладковатый дым заполняет легкие, и несколько минут Олег думает лишь об этом. Зажмурившись, он упирается лбом в хлипкую перегородку. Старается глубоко дышать и даже в какой-то момент чувствует, что тело действительно расслабляется.   
А потом открывает глаза и упирается взглядом в нарисованное маркером сердечко, внутри которого аккуратно вписано имя. «Дана». Тернового передергивает. Естественно, затуманенный мозг в первые мгновения дает сбой, выдавая желаемое за действительное. Это какая-то ебаная ирония судьбы. Олег едва сдерживается от того, чтобы не заржать. Наверное, только будучи ободолбанным, эмоционально нестабильным и все еще влюбленным можно отправить парню, который тебя оставил, фото из туалета клуба с подписью:  
 _«Почти Даня. Почти правда. Смешно, да?»_

_дух первичнее материи я к телу отношусь жестоко  
потеряй всё что имеешь если не о чем писать так  
унылый реп — лучший афродизиак_

Олег не любитель тусовок. Хотя между перспективой весь день пролежать, пялясь в потолок, и визитом на очередную «обязательную» вечеринку он выбирает последнее.  
В клубе до него особо никому нет дела. Куда больше всех интересует презентация какого-то ебанного журнала, а не люди вокруг. И это, наверное, единственный плюс вечера. Олег терпеть не может, когда к нему лезут с вопросами. Он даже интервью сыт по горло, а за них ему между прочим платят.   
— Олеж? — его уже давно никто так не называл. — Привет! — он узнает голос и даже не поворачивает головы, чтобы подтвердить догадку.  
— Назима, — Терновой сползает с барного стула, по инерции отвечая на объятья девушки. Это их своеобразный ритуал, оставшийся еще со времен шоу, когда все называли друг друга семьей. На самом деле они не то что не друзья, даже не приятели. Коллеги, не более. Шумиха после проекта давно утихла, совместные интервью стали неинтересны, возможностью пропариться, выдумав роман, они так и не воспользовались. Кроме лейбла их больше ничего и не объединяло. Олег даже не помнит, когда они нормально разговаривали в последний раз.  
— Не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть, — толком не ясно, что Назима имеет в виду — тусовку в целом или место у бара. — Ты как? Давно не виделись...  
— Давно, — Олег кивает и хочет уже вернуться к выпивке, надеясь, что девушка поймет, что ему сейчас не до разговоров, но видит в ее глазах немой вопрос. Его проще задать самому, чем дожидаться, пока она подберет слова, стараясь быть тактичной. — Хочешь сказать, что я плохо выгляжу?  
— Нет... — Назима скользит взглядом по отросшей щетине и заметным даже в клубном освещении кругам под глазами. — То есть я не думала, что...  
— Да ладно тебе, — Терновой даже улыбается. — На лейбле наверняка мне давно все кости перемыли, и ты в курсе... всего. Только ленивый не сказал, что Терри пошел по пизде...  
— Слышала. Но не верила, что это правда, — она смотрит на него с абсолютно не нужным сочувствием. — Это конечно не мое дело...  
— Не твое.  
— Олег, послушай, ты ведь сам на себя не похож. И я не про внешний вид, — девушка выдерживает паузу, — хотя и это тоже... Ты ведь раньше вообще к бару не подходил, а теперь сидишь тут в одиночестве.  
— Это выглядит жалко? Ну и что? Мы ведь оба знаем, что продление контракта и альбом жизнь в сказку не превращают.  
— Ты ведь не карьеру в стакане топишь? — Назима опускается на соседний стул. — Это из-за Дани, да? До сих пор? Если хо... — девушка тянется, чтобы взять Олега за руку, но он ее тут же отдергивает.  
— Не хочу, — по телу словно проходит разряд электричества. Только желающих со своей помощью лезть в душу ему не хватает. Олег едва сдерживается, чтобы не повысить голос, не послать ее куда подальше. Женщина все же. — Без обид, но ты мне не мать, чтобы...  
— Я поняла. Извини, — может, это и есть проявление восточной мудрости. Прежде чем уйти Назима осторожно касается плеча Тернового, у которого ее слова о Бурцеве эхом разносятся в голове. 

_кто бы мне дал по ебалу чтобы привести в чувства  
я точно знаю что ты не скучала и поэтому хуй с тобой_

Назима приходит на следующий день. Олег вздрагивает от звонка. Курьеров он не ждет. Гостей тем более. Первым желанием становится перевернуться на другой бок и сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Вот только на трезвую голову его тянет поиграть в хорошего мальчика. Все-таки встав, Терновой пытается пригладить торчащие в разные стороны волосы и идет открывать дверь.  
Она стоит на пороге неприлично красивая. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Олегу даже немного неловко находиться с ней рядом в помятой футболке и заляпанных черт знает чем штанах. А ведь когда-то они под руку красовались на обложке модного журнала...  
— Разбудила? — ее голос выводит Олега из ступора. — Извини, что без предупреждения...  
— Да ничего, — он задерживает дыхание, когда девушка осторожно касается его колючей щеки губами.   
— Можно? — все прекрасно знают, что Терновой гостей не принимает, но Назима не оставляет ему вариантов.  
— Извини за беспорядок, — Олег понимает, что «беспорядком» хаос, творящийся в квартире, назвать сложно. Здесь все: от шеренги пустых бутылок, заменяющей декор, до покалеченной мебели и бурых разводов, оставленных кулаками, на стене — кричит о том, что ее хозяин двинулся. Терновой спешно убирает одну из их с Даней совместных фотографий, хотя навряд ли это хоть что-то исправит. Бурцев по-прежнему улыбается им со стен, а у окна пылится его фо-но. Назима наверняка все понимает, хоть и старается скрыть удивление. — И за вчерашнее тоже. Я был не в духе...  
— Это я заметила, — Назима, кажется, абсолютно не брезгует несмотря на то, что одета с иголочки: ставит сумку на диван и наклоняется за валяющимися на полу вещами.  
— Не трогай, не стоит, — Терновой прекрасно понимает, что она пришла не для того, чтобы навести порядок. — Прости, если вопрос грубо прозвучит, но... Зачем ты здесь?  
— Поговорить, — она задерживает взгляд на Олеге. — Мне кажется, тебе это нужно.  
— Не уверен.  
— И все же...  
— Ладно, ладно, — Олег совершенно не настроен на какие-либо откровения и рассчитывает отделаться парой-тройкой общих фраз. — О чем хочешь поговорить?  
— О тебе. О твоем состоянии.   
— Этот разговор опоздал на пару лет, — усмехается Олег, провожая девушку на кухню.   
— Тогда ты и близко никого к себе не подпускал. Да и после ухода Дани, такая реакция была... естественной, — Назима не говорит напрямую, но, видимо, знает чуть больше, чем Терновой предполагал. — Вы же были так близки. Боюсь даже представить — насколько. У тебя до сих пор стоят его фото, и... это ненормально.  
— Даже если так... какая разница? — его диагноз, заработанный в отношениях с Бурцевым, уже давно известен, и нет смысла что-то подтверждать или опровергать.   
— Мне больно смотреть на то, что ты с собой делаешь. Время ведь должно лечить. Так происходит у всех. Рано или поздно становится легче, — она говорит медленно, будто сомневаясь, что ее вообще понимают. — Мы практически не общались эти два года, я думала, что ты справился, а сейчас сижу напротив и вижу, что ничего не изменилось. Ты его так и не отпустил? Так и держишь внутри себя? Что, Олеж?  
Терновому хочется огрызнуться в ответ, выставить Назиму за дверь, сказать, что ни черта она в любви не понимает, раз задает такие вопросы, но, во-первых, это неправда, а во-вторых... Даже ему иногда нужно выговориться.  
— Я не понимаю, за что он оставил меня. Все было... хорошо. Никаких ссор или проблем. А потом в один день все рухнуло, и никаких тебе объяснений, — Олег запускает руку в волосы. — Просто, за что?   
— Он совсем ничего не сказал? Редко бросают «за что-то» Ты ведь не обманул, не изменил...  
— Ни в коем случае, — измены и обманы спустя два года отношений таковым ведь уже не считаются? Терновой в этом сильно сомневается.   
— ...поэтому обычно причины куда прозаичней. И они уж точно не стоят того, чтобы так издеваться над собой.  
Олег не хочет спорить и говорить, что она ошибается. Не хочет объяснять, что секс и алкоголь — это не только обезболивающее, но и способ изменить себя. Избавиться от того, правильного, Олега, быть с которым скучно. От которого Даня попросту устал. Такие мотивы Назиму только испугают. Да он и сам боится. 

_ты заблокировала меня в своем мире но я доказываю что реален  
ломая архивы с воспоминаниями обжигаю своим ледяным дыханием_

_«Не хочешь объяснить, почему спустя столько времени мне выговаривают за то, что ты там себя гробишь якобы из-за меня?»_  
Олег тупо пялится на сообщение. Первое после расставания. Ему правда пишет Даня? Даня, который исчез из его жизни, не отвечал ни на звонки, ни на смс, сменил номер, оставив лишь лазейку в виде директа в инстаграме?   
Понимание приходит постепенно. Навряд ли до Дани в его Лондоне, Нью-Йорке, или где он там сейчас живет, внезапно дошли слухи. Всем на эту ситуацию давно плевать. Да и Бурцев дураком не был и по череде пьяных сообщений прекрасно знал, что происходит. Даже находясь под градусом Терновой складывает два и два.  
Какого хера Назима решила, что может вмешиваться в их отношения? Какого хера Бурцев считает нормальным возвращаться в его жизнь с упреками?   
Олег просто не понимает, что изменилось. Он методично опускался на дно на протяжении долгого времени, и тут резко во всех вдруг проснулась совесть? Очень вовремя. Спасибо за заботу.  
Вместо того, чтобы запустить телефон в стену, он отправляет два сообщения:  
 _«Никто не просил тебя лезть»_ , — для Назимы.  
 _«Иди нахуй»_ , — для Бурцева.

_ты думаешь мне нравится вздрагивать если кто-то  
вдруг поправит волосы как ты или просто в похожих шмотках  
пройдёт мимо или остановится купить книгу или выпить  
со мной на концерте или на чьей-то квартире_

Спустя пять недель Олег почти и не вспоминает о том случае. Это определенно легче, чем постоянно думать, что Бурцев вернулся в его жизнь всего на мгновение и тут же исчез. Ему хватает ума не гнаться за новыми травмами. Он и с теми, что есть, уже не справляется.  
Видеть галлюцинации по трезвяку даже по меркам Тернового край. Подобное уже случалось, когда он перебирал, мешал алкоголь с разной дрянью, но чтобы на трезвую голову, выступая в очередном клубе, видеть в толпе собравшихся лицо Дани... Такое с ним впервые.   
Сердце замирает, и Олегу становится страшно. Тоже впервые. Он проглатывает слова, сбивается и не решается оторвать взгляд от пола. Приходится приложить усилия, чтобы взять себя в руки. Ведь мозг лишь выдает желаемое за действительное. Как тогда, сразу после расставания. Терновой шарахался от каждого высокого блондина или обладателя похожей куртки. В каждом видел что-то от Бурцева. Со временем пришло понимание реальности, в которой тот уехал заграницу, и встретить его в Москве — один шанс на миллион.   
Когда в конце выступления Олег снова кидает взгляд в ту часть зала, там лишь безликая толпа. Выжатый как лимон он спускается к бару. Хочется пропустить стаканчик и спокойно поехать домой, но вместо этого он заказывает сразу двойную порцию.  
Терновой выпивает чуть больше, чем следует, но не чувствует облегчения. Зато чувствует, как земля уходит из-под ног, стоит только выйти из клуба на свежий воздух. Он не падает, запинается, нелепо взмахивая руками, пытаясь за что-то ухватиться. Пальцы вцепляются в чей-то заботливо подставленный локоть.  
— Олег, ты в п-порядке?  
Уж лучше бы он упал. Свернул шею. Это было бы милосердней, чем снова слышать этот голос. Олег не верит свои ушам, но ловит каждую запинку, знакомую интонацию... Он дергается, выпрямляется, отпустив рукав, за который схватился и, помедлив, поднимает взгляд, надеясь, что все-таки ошибся.  
Бурцев стоит перед ним. Все такой же красивый, такой знакомый... Разве что лицо немного заострилось, а на щеках появилась щетина, которая, казалось, никогда не вырастет, и оправа сменилась на более «взрослую», но ему идет. Олег взгляд отвести не может, боясь, что мираж растворится, старается запомнить каждую черточку, каждый миллиметр...  
— Олег? — Бурцев сводит брови к переносице. — Все н-нормально?  
— Д-да, — Олег врет. Его трясет, сердце заходится боем, а колени дрожат. Он даже вздохнуть не может. Организм будто сам не понимает — с чем столкнулся, и как на это реагировать. Они снова друг перед другом: Терновой, кажется, только что словивший паническую атаку, и Даня, явно непонимающий, что с такой реакцией делать. — Ты зачем здесь?  
— Хотел с тобой поговорить.  
— Так говори, — Олег храбрится как может.  
— Не д-думаю, что сейчас походящий момент, — засунув руки в карманы пальто, Даня неуверенно озирается по сторонам и делает шаг назад. — Да и ты не в лучшей форме.  
— Я в порядке.   
— В порядке? Ты буквально вывалился из к-клуба, — он робко усмехается. — И трясешься весь. Лучше завтра. Все как-то... неожиданно получилось.  
— Но ты меня ждал, — Терновому очень хочется, чтобы это было так.  
— Да, но... нам обоим надо переварить с-ситуацию, не считаешь?  
Олег вообще ни о чем думать не способен. Он борется с желанием обнять Даню, уткнуться тому в шею, заплакать, блять, или снова послать его вместе со всеми этими разговорами нахуй. Потому что нельзя вот так травить душу, появляться из ниоткуда и снова исчезать.   
— Ладно, — в итоге он все-таки сдается Бурцеву. Ему не привыкать. — Пусть так.   
— Тогда давай я тебя домой отвезу.   
— Не нужно домой, — меньше всего Олегу хочется, чтобы Даня видел совместные фото под слоем пыли, грязные простыни и осколки на полу. Дане вообще не следует знать, что он до сих пор живет в их квартире. — Отвези меня в гостиницу.  
— Как скажешь, — Бурцев чуть расслабляется. — Тогда залезай ко мне в машину, — он делает шаг в сторону белого BMW.

_отказываюсь от слов, созвучных с твоим именем  
ты самый сильный удар который я когда-либо пропускал и хочу ещё получить_

Они едут по ночной Москве, словно не было этих лет порознь, словно они все еще вместе. Только на этот раз за рулем Даня. Ему больше не нужны советы. Пальцы пианиста крепко оплетают руль, и Олегу остается только смотреть-смотреть-смотреть... Терновой впитывает каждый его жест, ловит каждое движение, остро чувствуя, как не хватало ему этой красоты рядом. Двадцать минут наедине, в темном салоне авто и он снова превращается во влюбленного идиота.   
Даня привозит Олега к одной из гостиниц в центре, оставляет у лифта словно ребенка, сам оформляет, сам оплачивает номер... Возвращается, перекидывает его руку себе через плечо, помогая дойти до номера. Терновой чувствует его тепло, крепкие мышцы, слышит учащенное дыхание... И несмотря на незнакомый, новый парфюм с цитрусовым оттенком все это в миг становится чем-то родным.  
Кажется, что это очередной номер безликой гостиницы, где они останавливались в туре. Кажется, что сейчас они сходят в душ, а потом лягут вместе, в обнимку, и наутро все будет в порядке.   
Но Даня лишь опускает его на кровать и несколько долгих секунд стоит рядом, мнется.  
— Я п-пойду. Приеду завтра ч-часов в десять. Будь... в состоянии, хорошо?  
— Не уходи, — Олег не контролирует это. Даже не пытается. Тянется рукой, хватает Бурцева за запястье, тянет на себя... — Пожалуйста. Останься со мной, — ему даже не стыдно за то, что он такой слабый, зависимый от одного человека, и готов ломаться ради него. Вот оно извращенное счастье Тернового. — Даня... Останься.  
— Я не могу, — тот стоит, не шевелясь, даже не пытается освободиться. Ждет, пока Олег примет отказ. Терновой разжимает пальцы, отпускает.

_ты моя работа над ошибками  
ты мой пейзаж пасторальный  
все проколы я уже совершил  
и мы целый миг будем счастливы_

Терновой лежит на кровати и старается заснуть, тем самым приблизив встречу. Он гонит подальше мысли о том, что Даня может быть напуган его состоянием и не вернуться вовсе. Олег может сколько угодно храбриться, пытаясь выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле, но отрицать, что все его существо стремится к Бурцеву — бесполезно. Воспоминания, бережно сохраненные на фото или в строчках песен, не идут ни в какое сравнение с реальными взглядами и прикосновениями, после которых впервые за долгое время он чувствует себя живым. Терновой привык довольствоваться малым.   
Алкоголь делает свое дело. Олег практически отрубается, когда сквозь пелену мечтаний слышит щелчок замка. То ли в коридоре, то ли в соседнем номере... Или все-таки в его собственном? На долю секунды по глазам бьет яркий свет, а затем комната снова погружается в темноту.  
— Я... карточку от номера тебе не о-оставил, — вместо того, чтобы положить ее на тумбочку у входа, Бурцев подходит ближе и застывает около кровати.   
Терновой не знает, как подобное расценивать. В голове единственная мысль о том, что это может быть его единственным шансом. Получить по морде или еще больше оттолкнуть от себя Даню не так страшно, как этот самый шанс упустить.   
Поднявшись на локтях, Олег тянется к Бурцеву, и тот уже сам, уловив движение, наклоняется, будто действительно этого хочет.  
И они целуются. Олег сминает его губы, скользит языком, наслаждается вкусом... Сколько раз происходило подобное: дома, за кулисами, в туалете студии или самолета — сосчитать невозможно. Спустя два года их точно так же тянет друг к другу словно магнитом.   
— Ч-что ты делаешь? — Бурцев отстраняется, будто только сообразив, что целоваться с бывшим бойфрендом — не лучшая идея.  
— Это что ты со мной делаешь? — а Терновой знает, что сомнение мимолетно. Даню всего лишь нужно подтолкнуть к краю.   
Он снова льнет к парню, утягивает в поцелуй и будто вдыхает уверенность. Потому что уже в следующее мгновение Даня сам стягивает с себя пальто, легонько толкает Олега, заставляя откинуться, и усаживается на его бедра. Он настолько решительный в своих действиях, что Тернового пробирает дрожь. У него словно дежавю... Они в гостиничном номере как в старые-добрые времена. Есть много «но» и «если», собственно, как и тогда. Но все они меркнут перед желанием, разливающемся по телу горячими волнами.  
Они не медлят. Бурцев убирает очки на прикроватную тумбочку, стягивает водолазку, пока Олег тщетно пытается разобраться с курткой. Пальцы подрагивают не то от предвкушения, не то от возбуждения.   
Кроет не его одного. Дане тоже не терпится. Тот уже не отдает себе отчет в происходящем... И такое Терновой тоже помнит. Ему знаком каждый вздох, каждое нетерпеливое движение. Если постараться, можно представить, что не было ни расставания, ни долгих месяцев одиночества. Один из них просто вернулся с гастролей и очень соскучился.   
Бурцев слепо тыкается ему в щеки, губы, ключицы, целует и прикусывает кожу. А Олега трясет от этих хаотичных прикосновений, он скользит ладонями по ребрам Дани, оглаживает плечи, осторожно касается пальцами поясницы, с каждым прикосновением убеждаясь, что это все то же тело. Тело, которое изучил полностью и которое досконально помнит до сих пор. Знает все родинки и маленькие шрамы. Знает, где Бурцеву щекотно, а где до стона приятно.  
Даня ведет, и Олег даже не думает перехватывать инициативу. Он не в том состоянии, чтобы думать над процессом, контролировать. Ему главное — ухватить каждое мгновение, насладиться каждым моментом, пока есть такая возможность.  
Бурцев задирает футболку Олега и вырисовывает пальцами узоры на его животе и груди, плавно переходя к соскам и лаская их. Спускаться к кромке брюк он не спешит, хотя с каждой секундой игнорировать нарастающее возбуждение Олега все трудней. Молния неприятно давит на вставший член, и сам Даня наверняка чувствует упирающийся ему в бедро ствол, но все равно продолжает мучить.  
— Да... Даня... — будучи вместе они успели изучить друг друга настолько, что до сих пор понимают все с полуслова.  
— Тише, я т-тебя понял, — Олегу не приходится просить, намекать, достаточно одного едва слышного «Даня», чтобы задать направление. Бурцев не перетягивает все на себя. Даже прижимая податливое тело к постели, он остается послушным и внимательным.   
Он методично стягивает с Тернового футболку, джинсы, а затем и боксеры. И тот внезапно смущается, ему хочется прикрыться. Образ жизни, который он ведет, не способствует идеальному телу, а для регулярного посещения тренажерного зала не хватает ни сил, ни мотивации. Бурцев же, устроившийся у него на бедрах — красив до безобразия. Идеален даже с растрепанными волосами, красными щеками и неприлично выпирающим в узких брюках стояком. Последнее заставляет Олега глупо улыбнуться. Его хотят. Хотят и таким.  
Ловя восхищенный взгляд, Бурцев ловко справляется с пряжкой ремня, стаскивает эти самые брюки вместе с брифами. Тянется к тумбочке, достает из ящика презерватив и смазку. Вот они преимущества пятизвездочных номеров на одну ночь! Олегу ничего не остается кроме как завороженно смотреть, как длинные пальцы аккуратно разрывают упаковку и раскатывают резинку по твердому члену. Это кажется чем-то настолько личным, настолько откровенным, что хочется потянуться, дотронутся и убедиться — все по-настоящему.  
— Ты в порядке? — Даня пробегается пальцами по внутренней стороне бедра Тернового, спускаясь ниже. — Г-готов?  
— Всегда готов, — Олег пытается быть дерзким, уверенным, но внутри все клокочет. Словно это их первый раз. Хотя почти так и есть.  
— Это х-хорошо, — Даня начинает нервничать, и это чувствуется по тому, как он мешкает со смазкой, как заикается больше обычного. А Тернового это как возбуждало, так и возбуждает. Он знает о Бурцеве гораздо больше, чем кто-либо. Знает, что осторожный мальчишка может делать такое, что другие и представить не могут...  
Он на пробу толкается пальцем. Это неприятно и даже больно, но Даня прекрасно умеет расслаблять.  
— Терпимо? — вопрос «был ли у тебя кто-нибудь после меня?» так и остается висеть в воздухе. Не переставая осторожно растягиваться мышцы, Даня целует Олега в ключицу.  
— Да, более чем, — тот двигает бедрами и чувствует, как любовник добавляет второй палец, продолжая покрывать грудь и плечи поцелуями. Все вместе это даже приятно.  
— Мне к-кажется, уже можно... дальше.  
Когда головка толкается в первый раз, Терновой тихо охает. Бурцев тут же останавливается, застывает под его пальцами, наверняка ругая себя за нетерпение. Пару лет назад неуверенность бы с легкостью переросла в страх. Но не сейчас. Сейчас он знает, что делать.  
— Расслабься, — и это тот случай, когда хватает одного слова. Хотя он мог бы вообще ничего не говорить. Для Олега этот момент настолько важен, что он готов снести любую боль. Вот только Даня этого никогда не допустит.  
Он с каждым едва уловимым движением заполняет Тернового. Тот чувствует, как по телу растекается жар, как начинает бить дрожь по мере того, как мышцы уступают под натиском члена. Прикрыв глаза, Олег стонет и подается навстречу, пытается насаживаться на ствол, когда Бурцев начинает осторожно и размеренно толкаться.  
— Не с-спеши, — Даня хлопает его по бедру, словно коня усмиряет. А Олегу хочется чувствовать Даню каждой клеточкой тела еще сильнее, еще острее... Хочется, чтобы Даня разделил его желание, сорвался, принялся вколачиваться... Но Бурцев по-прежнему выглядит слишком осмотрительным, слишком осторожным.  
— Не, тормози, я не хрустальный, — стонет Терновой, смотря прямо в глаза. — Пожалуйста, — он приподнимает бедра, решительно подавшись на встречу.  
И вот тогда-то у Дани срывает предохранители. Он накрывает Олега своим телом, утыкается в шею и наконец входит на всю длину. Тернового прошивает молнией, когда Даня начинает вбиваться безумном темпе, не оставляя ему ни единой возможности продержаться хоть немного дольше. В один момент все ощущения становятся в тысячу раз сильней, а пошлый звук двух соприкасающихся тел буквально оглушает. Оба помнят — как надо, как нравится. Бурцеву достаточно просто обхватить член партнера ладонью, чтобы того выгнуло, выломало под ним. Олег кончает едва ли не с хрипом, заливая спермой собственный живот и пачкая их обоих.  
Бурцев зажмуривается и сжимает пальцы на бедрах Тернового, наверняка оставляя синяки. Еще пара сильных толчков, и он вздрагивает, изливаясь следом.

_как лебедь моногамен остальное просто образ в репе  
если ты мне не веришь то я в нас верю слепо_

Олег впервые за долгое время просыпается отдохнувшим. Он не торопится открывать глаза и вставать. Ему хочется насладиться всем окружающим сполна: запахами, звуками, теплом, даже болью в теле... Терновой чувствует присутствие Дани, слышит его шаги. Он помнит их, помнит, как тот неуклюж в своих попытках быть тише и не разбудить. От этого все тело наполняется такой невозможной нежностью, что уместить ее внутри попросту не получается.  
— Доброе утро, — он открывает глаза, улыбается и ищет глазами Бурцева. Тот стоит у столика, полностью одетый и застегивает часы. — Который час? Уже пора? Я сейчас быстро собе...  
— Можешь не торопиться, — судя по голосу, Даня напряжен. Но Олег слишком счастлив, чтобы придать этому должное значение. — До в-выселения еще есть время.  
— Ну мы же сейчас поедем, — Олег смотрит на него с надеждой, — домой?  
— К-куда? О боже... — Бурцев глубоко вздыхает. — Нет. Мы никуда не поедем.  
— Почему? — он знает ответ и боится его услышать, но все равно спрашивает.  
— Что произошло вчера... это же ничего не меняет, п-понимаешь? — Даня говорит медленно, аккуратно подбирая слова. — Я еще тот идиот... Вернулся ведь, позволил этому с-случиться. Еще и на ночь остался. Поддался слабости, потому что, — он нервно сглатывает, — потому что знаю — каково с тобой. Извини.  
— За секс передо мной еще не извинялись, — Олег кривится, пытается шутить, хотя осознание накрывает уже сейчас. Они просто переспали. Никакого чудесного воссоединения не произошло. Все куда более прозаично. — Блять...  
— Я хотел с тобой поговорить, — Даня усаживается в кресло. Между ними больше метра расстояния. — Представь мое удивление, когда спустя два года я узнаю, что ты д-до сих по мне страдаешь. Мы расстались, я уехал, оборвал почти все связи, окунулся в другую сферу...  
— Ты не мог не знать.  
— Олег, я не следил за публикациями о тебе, не следил в соцсетях. Не хотел сталкиваться с этим снова... Я, в конце концов, практически забыл тебя, — он поднимает на Олега тяжелый взгляд, — и думал, что ты тоже. Ты же всегда был самым сильным, самым правильным, самым-самым. Откуда мне было знать, что все хуево?   
— Не нужно, — Олегу больно все это слушать.  
— Ну уж нет, я не х-хочу нести за тебя ответственность, понимаешь? Ни за чувства, ни за ошибки или еще что-то. Мне Нази все рассказала... Не знаешь, почему я тебя бросил? Да потому что ты — это ты. Глубокий, интересный, но, блять, сложный. Мне было в-восемнадцать, я встрескался во все это, в первый раз, между прочим, — он горько усмехается. — А потом понял, что не вывожу. Не вывожу такие отношения, не вывожу тебя. Ты ведь постоянно где-то в-внутри, в себе... До тебя достучаться невозможно, на эмоции вывести. Мне душно с тобой было, Т-терновой.  
— Но сейчас же все по-другому, — Олегу так и хочется сказать «возьми меня, возьми меня таким, ведь я изменился, ведь теперь со мной не будет скучно, я не сижу дома, а напиваюсь в барах», но он молчит. Потому что даже в собственной голове это звучит безумно.   
— Ну что по-другому? М-может, это прозвучит жестоко, но постарайся понять: как тогда ты мне не был нужен, так и сейчас. Я не говорю, что не... любил тебя. Любил, конечно. Но это прошло.   
Терновой не знает что ответить. Глупо открывает рот, но не может выдавить из себя и звука. Даже разозлиться не может! Наверное, со стороны это выглядит совсем жалко, потому что Даня меняется в лице. Он встает с кресла и опускается на корточки перед Олегом, заглядывая тому в глаза.  
— Олеж, пообещай, что я уйду, и с тобой все будет в порядке. Я знаю, ты умеешь держать слово.  
Олегу кажется, что даже если Бурцев попросит с крыши сбросится, с того самого тридцать четвертого этажа, он все равно согласится. Ведь это Даня. Даня, которому Терновой дать больше все равно ничего не может.

 _не проявлять привязанность к памяти  
травить твой голос хардкором как шумовой гранатой  
отжиматься два раза по сто если своё ебло застигну заплаканным  
_  
Олег еще долго лежит, тупо смотря на дверь. В его голове пугающе пусто. Он просто не знает, что с собой делать дальше. Ему плохо, больно, мерзко... Все сразу. Хочет скрыться, убраться из этого номера или наоборот пролежать здесь вечность, уткнувшись в подушку.  
Терновой отвратительно трезв и может следить за временем. Выселение в полдень, и у него нет никакого желания сталкиваться с персоналом, улыбаться и фотографироваться, так что выбор очевиден — свалить отсюда как можно быстрее и нажраться дома. Дожидаться Даню бессмысленно. Он все сказал и уже не вернется.  
А дома все та же разруха. Те же стены, бутылки, разбросанные вещи и фотографии, смотреть на которые кажется смертельно опасным... Олег заходит в квартиру как в музей их с Данечкой неудавшихся отношений. Аккуратно ставит кроссовки у двери, проходит в комнату, открывает окна, поднимает футболку, штаны... Он делает это на автомате. Не потому что считает хаос вокруг отражением внутренних переживаний, и уж тем более не потому что надеется почувствовать себя лучше... Единственное, за что Терновой сейчас цепляется — глупое обещание. Ведь он дал Бурцеву слово, что все будет в порядке. И хотя тот очевидно вкладывал в сказанное несколько другой смысл, Олег решает начать с малого.   
Такому упертому барану, как Терновой, обязательно нужна цель, к которой можно стремиться. Маниакальная, почти невыполнимая идея, как, например — привести свою жизнь в порядок, чтобы однажды сказать «смотри, я сделал все как ты просил».


End file.
